The present invention relates to cosmetic powders, that is, compositions having an ultrafine particle size adapted for application to the skin of a wearer. The invention overcomes the tendency of many previously known cosmetic powders to appear excessively dry following application to the skin. Other advantages will be apparent in the following description.